


Did you know I love you?

by Coffee_Head



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Hello everyone! I wrote this back in February and for some reason never posted it so here you go!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 3





	Did you know I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this back in February and for some reason never posted it so here you go!

I’m walking around on my day off unsure of how to kill time. My nieces and their friends are busy and I’m a little too old to hang out with them. I feel my scroll vibrate and I check it with a message from my boyfriend Clover. I open the message and read it “I know I said I would spend time with you today but I got sent on a last-minute mission with the Ace-ops”

I sigh and head to my room and as I open the door but instead of being greeted with the usual site of my unmade bed and my dirty room. I see a clean and tidy room along with a made bed. Who the hell would break into my room just to clean it. I poke my head around the door and see a figure standing in my closet organizing it. I reach for harbinger as I slowly approach the closet and flip the lights on to see who’s in my closet. The figure turns to face me and it’s Clover. “Hey, babe what are you doing back so soon?” 

He gives me his signature grin before speaking “General Ironwood canceled our mission 

And since I thought you were busy I figured I would tidy your room before you get back.” 

Not totally trusting this is, in fact, my boyfriend I take out my scroll and send a message to his scroll. Then I wait to see if Clover checks his scroll and I see him take it out look at it then look up at me. “You seriously thought I might be an imposter?” He questioned. 

I roll my eyes at him and respond “I’ve had run-ins with Neopolitan and emerald who can both use illusions. Neopolitan has disguised herself as people I trusted before so you can never be too careful.” 

Clover walks towards me putting an arm around me pulling me into a kiss. I melt into the kiss and deepen it a bit. He pulls away and looks into my eyes and smiles. The damn smile makes me fall for him more and more and I lay my head against his chest for a moment. We stand there until Clover breaks the silence and says “I’d hate to break our little moment but I have a meeting with General Ironwood along with the rest of the Ace-ops I need to attend.” 

I give him a slightly disappointed but understanding look since work comes first. “At least let me walk you to the meeting room so we can spend a little bit of time together since we’re always so busy,” 

He gives a little chuckle and agrees to it. I hold his hand while we walk in the direction of the meeting room and right as I let go of his hand Ironwood shows up before speaking “You’re right on time Clover, glad you could make it” 

Ironwood then turns to address me “Qrow I actually need you in this meeting as well since Clover has been assigned as your partner Huntsman for missions. It's important you hear this too, but no PDA in the meeting room from either of you alright?” 

Clover and I exchange quick glances then nod and walk into the meeting room together sitting at the table waiting for the rest of the ace ops to arrive. Once the rest of them arrive, the meeting starts and it just ends up being ironwood talking about upcoming missions and protocols along with team RWBY and team JNR’s progress. Once the meeting ends Clover and I walk out together discussing our plans for the rest of the day. I’m holding Clover’s hand and I hadn’t realized that Clover never directly informed the rest of the Ace-Ops about our relationship as I heard Marrow speak up “Clover how long have you been dating Qrow? Also, when were you going to tell us that you’re gay?”

I see Clover’s face turn a bit pink before he speaks “I just figured you all knew already since I haven’t exactly been subtle about it.”

I pull Clover into a kiss placing my hands on his waist. He is so da*n cute when he’s embarrassed. I hear gasps coming from the other Ace-ops before vine speaks up “We’re all very happy for the both of you but I believe there is a no PDA rule set in place by general ironwood” 

Clover pulls away from the kiss first, his face bright red. Clover looks at the ace-ops then looks at me before grabbing my hand and hiding his face. Right as we start to walk around again we run into ruby who seems to be looking for the rest of her team. “Hey kiddo, look like you could use some help” 

We walk over to ruby who hasn’t noticed I’m holding clovers hand. Clover lets go of my hand and hook his arm around my waist laying his head on my shoulder. Ruby then turns to look at us and gasps loudly. “Uncle Qrow since when were you dating the leader of Ironwoods ace-ops?” 

I chuckle a little and look over at my boyfriend. “We’ve been together for a few months but it feels like it’s been much longer, Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I didn’t want to put bad luck on our relationship.” 

Before I can get another word out I feel Clover elbow me in the ribs and I look over at him. “So You’re allowed to make luck puns but I’m not?” 

Clover rolls his eyes as me before placing his head on my shoulder. We walk towards my room together and I lightly kiss Clover on the lips and smile. “Guess I’m in luck that I met you, Clover” 

I’m greeted by an elbow in the ribs again seems Mr.luck doesn't like it when I make luck puns even though he does it all the time. “You know that does hurt right?” 

Clover chuckles a bit and looks at me with an innocent face “I had no idea that elbowing you in the ribs hurt” Clover says with a sarcastic tone. 

I put my arm around his waist pulling him in close kissing him deeply. Clover responds by putting his arms around my shoulders making the kiss deeper. We pull away as Ruby walks in as she seems to be looking for something. I make eye contact with Ruby who seems to be embarrassed that she walked in on Clover and I kissing. “Oh...uh… Hey kiddo” I nervously fumble the words out of my mouth. 

I look at Ruby and her face is a bright red close to her hood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that! I know the style might be a little different than my typical stuff


End file.
